Hot tubs and/or spas typically utilized in the outside environment of a residential home contain heated water often circulated with numerous jets, and air bubblers that sooth and relax the bather. The inside liner of the tubs and spas typically form seats or lounging areas wherein the jets are strategically placed to massage specific areas of the bather. Because the spa is often located outside, it is exposed to seasonal weather changes that can be considerably colder than the heated temperature of the spa water. Consequently, cumbersome insulated covers are placed directly over the spa to minimize heat loss, preserve energy, and prevent water evaporation.
The weight and size of the insulated covers can create cover removal and placement difficulty for the bather. Consequently, cover removal devices are known that minimize the required lifting effort by the bather. One such device is disclosed in Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,985, filed Mar. 31, 1988, and in Tudor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,599, filed Jan. 9, 1998, both being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Unfortunately, once the cover is removed and the bather(s) are relaxing within the hot tub or spa, the degree of privacy for the outdoor bather(s) is greatly minimized. Moreover, the bather when in the spa may be exposed to the harsh rays of the sun or bothered by surrounding insects and overhead birds. Yet further, falling debris from surrounding trees can clog the spa filter.